Blast from the past
by Mavis The Great Magician
Summary: Gordon needs a girlfriend to show to her mother before the Christmas Party. A familiar person boards the Orville. Will things turn from bad to worse for Gordon? Do read it and find out! Leave a review if you like! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note. I have no idea how many chapters i will write for this fic. But i'm sure this will be a fun one to write. Do pm me your ideas if you have any suggestions to be added to the story. Do leave a review and fav this story if you like! Thanks!**

* * *

It was 5 days before Christmas and everyone on the Orville was awaiting for their shift to be finished to be with their loved ones. Well except for one Gordon Malloy. He was visibly disturbed by something and the whole crew member in the bridge noticed it.

"Gordon are you okay?" Ed asked as he looked at his helmsman. Gordon just nodded while keeping his eyes on the front.

"I'm fine Ed. Do I not look fine?" Gordon said nervously and Ed just raised his brow.

"You sound really nervous Gordon. Is this about the Christmas Party?" Ed asked and Gordon stopped to look at him.

"I-it's not about that. You gotta be kidding me," Gordon's voice went high every time he got nervous and oh boy his voice was high.

"It is about the Christmas Party! I knew it! What's wrong Gordon? Dont you want to see your family?" Ed asked looking at him.

"It's not that Ed. My mom... She kinda expects me to be there... with a girlfriend... because the last time we talked... I may or may not have said that I have a new girlfriend" Gordon said before realising what he had said.

"Wait a minute?! You had a girlfriend before? You never told me you had one man!?" John said as Gordon just laughed nervously at him.

"It was a long time ago and she was a bitch alright," Gordon said in annoyance looking at him.

"What do you mean by that man?" John asked with a concern tone looking at him.

"His Girlfriend cheated on him with another guy at a back of a truck. Yes when trucks were a thing," Ed said and Gordon glared at him.

"We promised not to speak of that again Ed!" Gordon said in anger but more to annoyance really remembering back the scene like it just happened yesterday.

"Excuse me sir but why would a woman would find another man if the woman is with someone captain?" Isaac asked suddenly as Ed looked at him thinking for a moment.

"Feelings of a human change most of the time Isaac and we cant help it and that's speaking from experience," Ed said and then took a look at Kelly who just stared at him jaw's dropped as if she was saying _"Oh we're not talking about this again Ed"_

"Yeah but some guys are just jerks and they fear for their masculinity," Alara said from her station with annoyance as well looking at them considering she dated 2 guy in a month and both of them ended rather soon.

"Klyden and I don't have those problems," Bortus said from his seat after listening intently at the other conversations.

"Well you and Klyden are a different case Bortus," Kelly said looking over at him and Bortus just nods looking back at the screen.

"Well I don't want talk about it alright so knock it of,f" Gordon said with a shrug before turning back to the monitor.

They were about to ask some more when Alara interrupted them.

"Captain. Admiral Halsey is on channel one and wishes to speak with you," Alara said simply looking at Ed who just nods at her.

"Put him through," Ed ordered and Alara pushed a button revealing the Admiral on the screen in front of them.

"Good Evening Captain Mercer. I have a mission for you." Admiral Halsey said and Ed finally paid attention at the man in front of him.

"What is the mission sir?" Ed asked in a curious tone eyeing the Admiral intently listening carefully to him.

"Your mission is to pick up a Scientist from Rana-7 and escort her back to Earth. She is a valuable asset. Her information will be uploaded to your tablet. That is all," Admiral Halsey said looking at him and the crew.

"I will not let you down sir." Ed said with a determine tone looking at the Admiral

"I'm sure you will not. Good luck Captain. Halsey out!" The Admiral said before cutting off the communication.

"Lieutenant Malloy. Set course for Rana-7 And Lieutenant Commander Lamaar prepare the shuttle," Ed ordered and both of them said yes sir in unison.

A few hours later, they finally reached the planet Rana-7. Ed, Kelly and John went to the planet to pick up the Scientist. It has been an hour since the three went away.

"I wonder what's the name of the Scientist and is she hot? Or is she an old woman?" Gordon said to himself looking at the monitor. Alara could hear him clearly and just slightly chuckle As she looked at him.

"She's a Scientist so maybe she is old? We don't know until we see her on board the ship," Alara said before Gordon noticed the tablet on the Captain's chair.

"It wouldn't hurt if we want to check her name right?" Gordon said with a cheeky tone as he went into Ed's tablet.

"Gordon. You shouldn't be messing around with the Captain's tablet," Alara said as she got up trying to take the tablet away but Gordon quickly moved away.

"It will only take a sec Alara. I wont break it and besides both of us are used to checking each other's stuff so it's natural," Gordon said as he went into the files while Alara stood there contemplating on what to do.

"Let's see. Here it is, Rana-7 Scientist Information," Gordon said as he clicked on the file. Alara leaned in to look at it.

"She's... a human. That's great! And she's almost the same age as me... And her name is..." Gordon said as his eyes widened looking at the name

"No. No. No. No This cant be happening!" Gordon said as he dropped the tablet on the captain's chair and ran out of the bridge looking horrified.

Alara took the tablet and saw the name "Carrie Sanders?" She said wondering what the name meant.

As Gordon reached the shuttle bay. He could see the shuttle already landed and arrived. He could see Ed, Kelly and John walking out with a woman. Ed looked more concern looking around. Gordon then went back to the bridge getting ready to meet the woman. His Ex-Girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

As Gordon waited anxiously at the bridge, the others were noticing his strange behavior as well and some were starting to get worried.

"Are you alright Man? You're sweating way too much" John Lamaar said as he pointed it out which Gordon quickly wiped away

"I'm not nervous. Why should I be nervous?" Gordon said with a high pitched tone and laughed nervously looking at him then at the entrance of the bridge. John just looked at his friend worried and wondered what was going on with him.

He swears that he could hear the footsteps heading towards the bridge. After a minute or so, the group led by Ed entered the Bridge. He was busy talking to the Scientist while Kelly looked on nervously

Xxxxx

Earlier

Ed nervously waited for the Scientist to reach their shuttle. Ed was visibly disturbed by something and Kelly certainly noticed it.

"Is something wrong Ed? You look… worried" Kelly said as Ed just sighed turning to look at her

"How should I put this… The Scientist…" Ed said nervously looking at her as Kelly crossed her arms

"What about the Scientist?" Kelly asked with a brow looking at him.

"Well… She's… Gordon's Ex-Girlfriend" Ed said and Kelly's eyes widen as the said Scientist finally reach the Shuttle.

"Oh I don't want to be in Gordon's shoes right now" Kelly said simply before greeting the Scientist and helped her carry her bags into the shuttle.

"Captain Ed Mercer. It's been a while Carrie" Ed said and Carrie gave him a small hug smiling

"Yeah it's been a while. How are you? And how's Gordon?" Carrie asked silently as Ed just shrugged

"Both of us are doing fine. We'll talk more later. Now let's get on board" Ed said not telling her that Gordon was in the Orville.

Xxxxx

"Attention everyone! This is Dr. Carrie Sanders. She will be joining our ship until we head back to Earth on the 24th." Ed said and took a look at Gordon who he felt really sorry. He could see that Gordon didn't want to be at the same room as his ex.

"She cheated on you Gordon. Don't start having fantasies about her!" Gordon said in his mind as he lost in his thoughts a bit before Ed's voice brought him back to reality.

Meanwhile Carrie was busy smiling while nodding at everyone still haven't noticed Gordon at the front.

"Now I will introduce the crew. Starting from the left" Ed said as he tried to slow everything down the best he could

"That is Lieutenant Commander Bortus. Second Officer of The Orville" Ed said as Bortus just gave a nod to Carrie.

"Beside him is Lieutenant Alara Kitan. Our Chief of Security" Carrie looked at her and just nodded

"You're Xelayan aren't you. There wasn't a lot of Xelayan back at Rana-7 so it's a pleasure to finally meet one face to face" Carrie said with a smile as Alara smiled back at her.

"Now on to the right side. We have Isaac. Our Science and Engineering Officer who is from Kaylon" Ed said and Isaac just looked at her

"Dr. Sanders I have researched your work on the accelerated production of plants. I find it quite… fascinating. Would you mind showing it to me?" Isaac said in his robotic tone and Carrie just chuckled at that.

"Never knew someone would be interested in that. But sure I can show it to you when I'm free" Carrie said with a chuckle.

"And you met Commander Kelly Grayson. She is my first Officer in the Orville" Ed said before looking towards John and Gordon

"And in front is our Lieutenant Commander John Lamaar. Our Chief Engineer" Ed said and he could see Gordon turning away not looking at them.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Sanders I hope you will enjoy your stay here" John said with a small smile looking at her. She smiled back at him and finally noticed the man beside the dark skinned man.

"Red hair… Oh no…" Carrie thought to himself as she wanted to run away from the bridge not wanting to face the boy she once dated.

"G-Gordon? I-Is that you?" Carrie said nervously as the others looked at him turning slowly to face her.

"Yes that's me. Same old Gordon" Gordon said awkwardly looking down at him. The other certainly noticed this as he looked away. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife as Ed looked at them nervously.

"You must be really tired. Let's get you back into your quarters. Alara, assist Dr. Sanders into her Quarters." Ed said finally as Carrie just nodded turning to walk away from the awkward scene. Ed pulled Alara to the side.

"Alara. Bring her to a quarter farthest from Gordon's room. I don't want them to be close to each other" Ed said and Alara just looked at him weirdly but nodded as she accompanies her to her quarters. As soon as both of them were out of sight, Gordon walked towards Ed in an annoyed way.

"Permission to speak to you privately Captain?" Gordon said and Ed just nodded as he led him to his office. As soon as the door were close Gordon looked up at Ed.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Gordon said calmly and Ed nodded at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ED? YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT OUR GUEST WAS MY EX-GIRLFRIEND!" Gordon yelled and Ed was trying to calm his friend down.

"What can I do Gordon? I can't just disobey a direct order from the Admiral. I know how you feel man and I'm sorry alright" Ed said with a sigh looking at him as Gordon paced around the room.

"What should I do?! It's really awkward for me Ed! I feel like I can't stay here anymore." Gordon said with a shrug and Ed looked at him.

"Now calm down Gordon. We could figure something out. You will not see her for the rest of the week. I told Alara to place her at the farthest Quarters from yours. There is a low chance that you will meet her" Ed started rambling and Gordon grew even annoyed at him

"Hello?! Ed we're in a freakin space ship! We're bound to see each other!" Gordon said annoyed as he was panicking a bit.

"We'll figure something out alright." Ed said but he didn't know what he should do for his friend. He can't just tell her that she should leave because her ex-boyfriend is here and wants her out.

"Permission to be relieve of duty" Gordon said silently calming down a bit as Ed nodded. Gordon pressed the button to open the door and he saw John and Kelly standing there probably listening to them. Ed's office wasn't soundproof so they probably heard everything.

"Don't say anything" Gordon said simply before storming out from the room and headed back towards his quarters.

After a change of clothes and a few bottles of beer, Gordon walked out from his quarters and was heading towards the Mess Hall when he heard a voice. It was in the middle of the night and everyone was probably asleep.

"Excuse me, but do you know where can I find food around here?" The voice said and as soon as Gordon turned to look who it was, his jaw dropped because it was none other than…

"Carrie?" Gordon said and Carrie was as surprised as him.


End file.
